Raynare
Raynare is a Fallen Angel and the first main antagonist of the Eroge light novel series High School DxD, and its anime adaptation. In Japanese version, she was voiced by Hitomi Nabatame. In Korean version, she was voiced by Mun Ja Choi and in the English version, she was voiced by Felecia Angelle. Appearance Raynare was an attractive young woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair that fell to her hips and purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top, which was worn throughout most of her appearances in both the light novel and manga. In the anime, her initial outfit (as Yuuma) was her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Upon the climax of her date with Issei, she shredded her clothing and changed into her alternate (and more common) form. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts. A thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Her voice also tumbled to a lower pitch when in this form. This form is best described as a very erotic and revealing version of her disguise. Personality Raynare may seem like a sweet and rather attractive young schoolgirl, but her true personality revealed that she was cruel and very deceptive (noted when she successfully manipulated Issei's mind in order to get close to him and kill him. She also laughed cruelly at Issei, believing him to be "weak" or "A waste of her time killing him"). This goes to show that Fallen Angels know how to manipulate humans and then make them suffer greatly by mocking and being cruel to them. Finally, she has also demonstrated herself to be a coward, as she begged the man she betrayed to save her life. Biography Raynare was sent by Azazel to keep a close eye on Issei, she disguised herself as a human named Yuuma Amano, and becomes Issei's girlfriend. However at the climax of their first date, she disobeyed Azazel's orders and killed him on her own accord. Raynare later appeared after Issei's spending the day with Asia, surprised and disgusted at the fact that he was reincarnated into a Devil, and easily overwhelmed him while revealing the Sacred Gear he used was a Twice Critical before whisking Asia away. Later, at the abandoned Church, she took Asia's Twilight Healing, killing her in the process, before proceeding to fight Issei in a one-on-one duel with Asia's life on the line. Although she overpowers Issei once more, in the climax of the duel, Issei's true Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, activates, and she is swiftly defeated by the new power. Before being terminated by Rias, she desperately begged Issei to save her, even going as far as to say that she loves him. Ultimately, Issei replies by telling Rias he is at his limit and leaves it to her, leading to Raynare being turned into ashes by Rias' Power of Destruction. Powers and Abilities *'Light Spear': Raynare can create and throw light spear to kill Devils. However, unlike most Fallen Angels who wield only one light spear, Raynare is also skilled to create several light spears in her arsenal. *'Memory Alteration': Raynare can also able to wipe the memories and all records of her existence as Yuuma from all of the students in Kuoh Academy. *'Flight': Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can fly using her wings. Quotes Gallery 121030104S3-68.jpg|Raynare disguised as Yuuma in manga adaptation User209568_pic50276_1371686982.jpg|Raynare in light novel Raynare_as_Yuuma.jpg Raynare_in_Issei's_nightmare.jpg|Issei's hallucination of Raynare in High School DxD season 3 Fallen_Angel_Raynare.png HighschoolDxD_01_029.jpg HighschoolDxD_01_030.jpg High_School_DxD_-_04_-_Large_13.jpg Raynare's_twisted_smile.jpg|Raynare true personality comes out Issei_about_to_punch_Raynare.jpg|Issei fighting Raynare NO_I_HAVE_THE_SUPREME_POWER.jpg Issei_Thrashes_Raynare_2.jpg Rias_revreveals_that_she_killed_Raynare's_friends.jpg Raynare_as_Yuuma_begging_for_her_life.jpg Raynare_Terrified.jpg|Rias preparing to kill Raynare Raynare's_Death.jpg|Raynare's Final moments External links *Raynare in High School DxD Wiki. *Raynare in Angels Wiki. pl:Raynare Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Highschool DxD Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cowards Category:Hero's Lover Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Misanthropes Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misandrists Category:Perverts Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes